pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Bernardino's Trainz Thomas and Friends Remake 25: Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin-US).
Here is Julian Bernardino's twenty fifth Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Narrator - George Carlin (US Version) * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer Trotter (cameo) *and more Transcript * George Carlin: It was a splendid morning on the Island of Sodor. James was feeling very pleased with himself. His red paint gleamed in the sunshine as he sped along the line. He reached the junction just as Percy puffed in with some freight cars. James was surprised to see him. * James: What are you doing here, Percy? You should be at the station by now. * Percy: I know. * George Carlin: Sighed Percy. * Percy: These cars had been troublesome all morning. * James: That's no excuse, Percy. Nothing should stop us. Sir Topham Hatt relies on us to be on time. Now if you excuse me, I'll be on my way. * George Carlin: And James puffed importantly away. * Percy: Bossy buffers. * George Carlin: Muttered Percy. James arrived at the harbour. It was market day. The harbour yard was filled with the sweet smell of fruits from faraway lands. The fruit was delivered in big ships. James watched as strawberries, oranges, melons and bananas were carefully loaded onto his cars. Then, he set off for the station on the main line. On the way, he met Thomas. * James: Really reliable, that's me! * George Carlin: Panted James. * James: Pity the same can't be sent for Percy. Goodbye! * Annie and Clarabel: What was all that about? * George Carlin: Gasped Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas: That was trouble. Trouble for James, just wait and see. * George Carlin: Percy was back in the yard and busy shunting. He had the cars in good order and was making up for lost time. But the stationmaster had bad news. * Percy's Driver: What's happened? * George Carlin: Asked Percy's Driver. * Stationmaster: James' brakes have jammed we need Percy's help right away. * George Carlin: Percy quickly set off to the rescue. James was stuck on the line and looking glum. Percy couldn't help laughing. * Percy: Got yourself in a bit of a jam eh, James, a "sticky situation"? * James: Be quiet! It's not funny having jammed brakes. * Percy: And not very reliable either. I'm surprised you let it happen, James. Nothing should stop us engines. * Percy's Driver: That's enough, Percy. * George Carlin: Said the driver. * Percy's Driver: Can you push these cars? * Percy: Of course I can. There's no time to lose. James has done too much of that already. * George Carlin: James angrily hissed steam as Percy was coupled to the cars. * Percy: Off we go! * George Carlin: Said Percy. * Percy: I'll have to go fast to get there in time. Those big engines are so unreliable. * Percy's Driver: Be careful, Percy. * George Carlin: Called his driver. But Percy was in a hurry. He didn't see that the switch had failed and that he had been diverted into a siding. * Percy's Driver: Look out, Percy! * George Carlin: Shouted his driver and applied the brakes, but it was too late. * (Percy crashes into the van) * George Carlin: The driver and fireman had jumped clear but squash fruit squirted all over Percy. * (The squash fruit covers Percy completely) * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt arrived. * Sir Topham Hatt: Percy, you were not to blame for the switch failure. But I do not run a jam factory. * Percy: Yes, sir, uh no, sir. * George Carlin: And Percy squelched sadly away. That night, the shed was silent. James and Percy felt very sorry for themselves. At last, Thomas spoke. * Thomas: You know... * George Carlin: He said to no engine in particular. * Thomas: There's more than 1 way to get jammed. We all learned that today. * George Carlin: Still there was silence. * Thomas: What's more, we also learned that sometimes when engines helped each other out of a jam, things can still go wrong. * Voice: So. * George Carlin: Said a voice. * Thomas: So, that means learned a lot today. And there for... * George Carlin: Then came of chorus. * Engines: We're really useful engines after all! Trivia *Shot 1 will film Archie (4-6-0 PB15 Tender Engine) puffing along with his red and yellow Express coach, red Express coach, and a coal car, with Yonah (4-4-0 Tender Engine) banking from behind. *Shot 2 will film James with his pleased face and speeding along the main line. *Shot 3 will film James with his pleased face and arriving at a junction. *Shot 4 will film Percy with his tired face and arriving with four vans and a caboose. *Shot 5 will film James with his annoyed face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 6 will film Percy with his annoyed face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 7 will film James with his angry face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 8 will film James with his angry face and puffing away. *Shot 9 will film Percy with his tired face and puffing away with four vans and a caboose. *Shot 10 will film James with his happy face and shunting seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 11 will film the harbour full of vegetables and fruit. *Shot 12 will film the freight cars being loaded. *Shot 13 will film James with his pleased face, puffing away, taking seven freight cars and a caboose carrying some fruit and vegetables. *Shot 14 will film James with his pleased face, speeding along with seven freight cars and a caboose carrying some fruit and vegetables. *Shot 15 will film James with his pleased face, stopping and meeting Thomas with his pleased face, Annie, and Clarabel. *Shot 16 will film James with his pleased face, talking and lip syncing. *Shot 17 will film James with his pleased face, speeding away with seven freight cars and a caboose carrying some fruit and vegetables. *Shot 18 will film Annie and Clarabel talking and lip syncing. *Shot 19 will film Thomas with his pleased face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 20 will film Percy with his jolly face and shunting three freight cars into a siding. *Shot 21 will film Duck with his happy face and speeding by with Alice and Mirabel. *Shot 22 will film the stationmaster talking and lip syncing. *Shot 23 will film Percy with his excited face and puffing off to the rescue. *Shot 24 will film Percy with his excited face and speeding upward. *Shot 25 will film Percy with his excited face and puffing up alongside James with his sad face. *Shot 26 will film Percy with his excited face and stopping. *Shot 27 will film Percy with his excited face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 28 will film James with his annoyed face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 29 will film Percy with his excited face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 30 will film Percy's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 31 will film the seven freight cars and caboose carrying the fruit and vegetables. *Shot 32 will film Percy with his excited face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 33 will film James with his angry face and hissing steam. *Shot 34 will film Percy with his excited face and puffing away. *Shot 35 will film Percy with his excited face and coupled up behind and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 36 will film Percy with his excited face and shunting the caboose and seven freight cars carrying the fruit and vegetables. *Shot 37 will film Percy's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 38 will film Percy with his excited face and going too fast. *Shot 39 will film the switch jammed. *Shot 40 will film a siding shown. *Shot 41 will film Percy's driver talking and lip syncing. *Shot 42 will film Percy's driver slamming on the brakes. *Shot 43 will film Percy's wheels skidding. *Shot 44 will film a crashing from Looney Tunes. *Shot 45 will film Percy with his surprised face and looking dizzy. *Shot 46 will film the crew, who jumped off. *Shot 47 will film squashed fruit everywhere. *Shot 48 will film Percy with his eyes shut face and being covered in green water. *Shot 49 will film the squashed fruit falling all over Percy with his tired face. *Shot 50 will film Sir Topham Hatt arriving. *Shot 51 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking and lip syncing. *Shot 52 will film Percy with his tired face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 53 will film Percy with his tired face and running away. *Shot 54 will film the engines in the shed and feeling silent. *Shot 55 will film James with his sad face and looking sad with a tired Percy with his sad face. *Shot 56 will film Thomas with his pleased face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 57 will film the engines can't speak. *Shot 58 will film Thomas with his pleased face and talking and lip syncing nicely. *Shot 59 will film Thomas with his pleased face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 60 will film Thomas with his pleased face and talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 61 will film an engine talking and lip syncing. *Shot 62 will film Thomas with his pleased face and talking and lip syncing. *Shot 63 will film the engines feeling silent. *Shot 64 will film the engines talking and lip syncing. *Shot 65 will film Thomas with his pleased face and winking at the screen. *The special guests will be Taliesin (0-4-4 Tank Engine), Jacob (Diesel Class 73), Craig (2-8-2 Tender Engine), Haddock (Diesel Shunter), Archie (4-6-0 PB15 Tender Engine No. 738), and Yonah (4-4-0 Tender Engine) will be shown in the shed from Shots 54 to 65. Category:Julian Bernardino